Devil's Remnant
by Sut3kh
Summary: A Devilian finds himself on Remnant after death, will things go well, or will he be treated as a monster, a Devil? Pureblood Devils, are horrible vile creatures, but Devilians are worse. Devils the embodiment of Evil, Devilians, humans given Devils Blood, forced to eat a Devils Soul. Forever scorned. Most Devilians allied themselves with the Devilian Legion.


I... Died? By a Devil no less! I was just floating in a black expanse of wherever Devilian's go, when we die. Suddenly, I couldn't see, well I technically couldn't see anyway, what that meant was I was blinded, by a bright light of some sort when it faded, I could see again. Only thing, I was falling from the fucking farthest layer of atmosphere! The planet, for that is what was in front of me, was green and in some parts was white. I fell, soon speeding up to the point where my eyes were forced shut. I _felt_ the air shatter in front of me, and I quickly opened my eyes to notice I was in my Devil form. Feeling the air shatter was new, though, I felt something shift on my back, and upon looking at the offending thing, I saw wings, Devil wings to be precise. I smiled and snapped them open, slowing my self down so that I could glide to the giant tower and land as well as get info on where the fuck I was. As soon as I touched the ground my wings slowly turned to ashes before flowing into my back, I switched back to my more, human form though the only thing that betrayed my humanity, were my eyes, they were slitted like a Dragons, and blood red, many found them terrifying because, they also glowed with the sheer amount of power I could use. My hair was pure white, and shaggy like a wolves mane. It was slicked back, giving a spiky look to the back of it.

My armor was a pair of white robes with gauntlets, greaves, and pauldrons. The actual robes looked like a white sleeveless trench coat, white boots under the greaves, and white gloves under the gauntlets. My ears were pointed, like elf ears. And, despite me being nine millenniums old(Devilian's are basically immortal, we can still die, but only in battle.) and I wielded dual swords, called Ruin's End. I also wield a weapon known as a Chain-blade, which is basically a blade connected to a chain, that I could use as a whip or a CQC weapon. As I approached the door I heard talking.

"Why is that guy walking towards the door?" Said a tomboyish voice that sounded to be about 16-17.

"To apply maybe? He has weapons, so maybe he wants to be a Huntsman?" said another, this one about 15, I sniffed the air, the voice that spoke saying that maybe I wished to apply, was female, her name is Ruby Rose, 15 years of age, and a Huntress. I smirked at my ungodly good nose, I sniffed again, the first voice was 17, name: Yang Xiao Long, Huntress and female. I looked straight at the window they were looking through, and waved. The 15 year old blushed and waved back, the 17 year old looked startled, then she waved back blushing as well. Walking in through the door I headed towards the elevator, wondering how I knew where to go. Entering the elevator, I pressed the button for the top floor.

After a few minutes the elevator stopped and I stepped out to see a woman with a white blouse, a tight fitting black skirt, and holding a riding crop, she also wore a tattered cape. The man she was talking with, wore a green favored suit, and had silver hair, the both wore glasses. I walked forward my boots clinking on the stone floor, the two people stopped talking and turned to see me. I grew up not wearing a shirt, yeah, but this was ridiculous as soon as the woman turned around she blushed before averting her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the man, and sniffed.

"Your name is Ozpin, you're a huntsman. Age, indefinite? Odd," I muttered confused, looking at the woman, I again sniffed. "Name is Glynda Goodwitch, huntress, age 33. Semblance is telekinesis." I mumbled to my self. I looked back at Ozpin, "I would like to apply, Headmaster."

Ozpin sat there staring at me, then he glanced at Glynda. She nodded. He held a look of curiousity, but refrained from asking any questions. Ozpin took a sip of a coffee mug I hadn't noticed before, and stood up grabbing a cane, and said

"Very well. I will arrange for a Initiation, are you alright letting your fellow students watch you in action?" he asked politely, sighing I agreed.

We walked out of the building towards the cliff and I stood on one of the metal launch pads, and a few seconds later I went flying startled I shouted "Oi! WHAT THE FUCK!" before disappearing into the forest. Grabbing my chain-blade I swung it and it impaled a thick branch allowing me to swing down to the ground, yanking on the chain removed the blade and sent it crashing down, I walked, and walked, and walked, not a single damn monster around. As soon as I thought that big ass bear charged me. I laughed, before using one of my abilities, that I called **Dancing Blade,** as soon as I cast it a huge spinning saw blade appeared and ripped the bear to shreds. I jogged over to it, and grabbed it's soul literally and I ate the soul horribly disgusting the other students. I continued walking till I reached the supposed temple, there were chess pieces, _'Are these the artifacts Ozpin told me about?'_ I wondered, grabbing a queen I turned around only to see an army. I smiled, and cackled manically before turning into my shadow hunter Devil Form, instead of my Berserker version, shooting forwards at speeds that were hard to follow even for a certain red haired scythe wielder.

Within seconds all the beasts were utterly and completely obliterated, and in the middle of it was my blood soaked form, walking away back towards the cliff, I slowly started sprinting which was about mach 2, if I judged right. I arrived at the top of the cliff in milliseconds, handing the chess piece to Ozpin, I switched back to my normal form. He and Glynda had Fear in their eyes and I could smell it... I could currently smell the Fear the entire school oozed off them. I walked away, absentmindedly using an ability to decapitate a Nevermore, one that I liked to call **Overpowering Cleave** I whispered pointing a finger at the bird. I walked into the classroom only to find the same two girls I waved to earlier, suddenly realizing I still had blood all over me, I tentatively licked the blood, finding that it tasted like cooked deer, I licked the rest off quickly, and sat down next to a boy about 2 feet shorter than me, the kid was a good 6. You couldn't see the Fear in his eyes, but I could smell it, and it smelled _Delicious_ when I turned to look at him he flinched smirking I introduced myself "Hello, my name is Draco, short for Dracosin."


End file.
